


【脱岩】Storm

by yuanzezeye



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanzezeye/pseuds/yuanzezeye
Summary: ※rps请勿上升真人※短打，一点剧情都🈚※公路旅行油管主脱x毕业旅行狗





	【脱岩】Storm

“Fuck.”在第十辆车无视了岩田的手势飞驰而过后，他罕见地骂了句脏话，用鞋尖不耐地碾碎地上板结的土块，将行李箱上的包换成了自己，不堪重负的箱子发出吱呀的响声又很快淹没在呼啸的风声中。

想也是，先别提载一个素不相识的青年上路有多么危险，光他这体格，远远驶来的司机连减速看清脸的机会也不想给他，刹车踩死，猛的像是慢了一步就会遭遇世界末日。再退一万步讲，看清了又能怎样，被风中裹挟的尘土染得灰头土脸的岩田大概已经丧失了用外表谋取福利的机会。

炙热的阳光毫不吝啬地撒在地上，“该死的…”岩田裸露的后颈处隐约出现了不妙的疼痛感，即使是背包旅行，他也因为充裕的资金没有体验过多少沧桑。如果不是那位因为怕被岩田骂，半夜临阵脱逃，还忘记从包里拿出他顺手塞进去的钱包的朋友，他现在也不至于连巴士都坐不起，只能像被男人抛弃的身无分文的小姑娘似的坐在路边等人认领，不，也许还是有点区别的，如果是小姑娘的话他现在应该已经在坐在某个车里帮人做口活了。

殊途同归罢了。

岩田轻吻着，用牙拉下男人的拉链时脑子里一闪而过刚刚的念头，突然想起了这个文绉绉的词。抬起头想看看被服务方的表情，却因为没有控制好力道猛的撞上了后面的方向盘，捂着头抽了口气，只听到一声低笑，温暖的掌心带着安抚的力道轻轻替他揉了揉。感觉自己被嘲笑，带着股蓬勃的少年气的岩田不甘示弱地在人膝上借力，起身吻住了他的唇。

片冈发誓他一开始没有非分之想的。荒凉一片，周围连灌木都没有，只剩下被黄土覆盖的光秃的路伢，应急车道上带着大包小包的人总是格外醒目，看上去已经被不少人拒绝过了，本着好意他停到了那青年身边摇下了车窗，对上他充满惊喜的眼神后才发现这幅面孔带着熟悉的味道，“Japanese？”

他乡遇故知，无意是拉近距离感的。互通姓名后，岩田弄了点水擦拭着满头满脸的尘土，片冈讶异于那先前被掩盖在黄沙下的，英气但透露着些许稚气的面容，下意识地碾灭了手上燃着一半的烟，清了清嗓子，“毕业旅行？”“中途被放鸽子了。”岩田注意到他的行为，停下了手上的动作，有些被小瞧的不满，就直勾勾地盯住了那块留下烟灰痕迹的地方，片冈觉得有点好笑，单手掏出了有些皱巴的烟盒，丢到了小孩的膝上。像是为了证明自己，岩田点燃后用力地吸了一口，马上车厢里就充斥了一阵猛烈的呛咳声，咳嗽地间隙他还不忘努力克制一下，然后向片冈说明自己成年了而且这只是个意外。片冈带着笑意暼了他一眼然后从后座翻找出啤酒，“那你能喝酒吧？”

聊到兴起的时候片冈已经记不清身边的人喝了几瓶了，已经称兄道弟上了的岩田也很自觉地就从后座上拿起了酒。这可能也是个失误，不知道是不能喝还是容易上头罢了，沾染上酒精的少年眼睛里闪着光。副驾的挡板早不知道什么时候坏了，被迫直面着猛烈的阳光，岩田的金发也融入了那片光芒，他仿佛是感觉到了，用手搓了搓脸，眯着眼嘟哝着抱怨不靠谱的朋友，回去立马就职的意外的规矩很多的会社，话题又一转，不知怎么的就扯到了恋爱对象身上，因为工作需要不停旅游的片冈一时语塞，有点尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，再偏头时就对上了岩田亮闪闪的眼睛。

身旁的人亲上来的时候，片冈猛的踩了一脚刹车。这时候需要庆幸的是这路宽敞且平时也罕有人烟，岩田应该也是看准了这点才敢做出这样的举动。可以说是纯情的，他柔软的唇瓣贴着片冈冒出的，还没来得及刮掉的胡茬蹭蹭，又凑上了自己的半边脸。

接下来发生的可能就没有那么纯情了。

被意外打断戛然而止的口活已经被两人抛到了脑后，都没有褪去衣物，片冈只是给自己带上了安全套，和那放在一起的是不知道哪次419时剩下的润滑油，上天保佑它们没有过期，不过就算过期了…应该也没事？很快他也丧失了冷静思考的能力，靠在半放下的椅背上看着岩田半跪着给自己扩张，脸上还带着酒精晕染出的红晕，因为压抑着声音而咬着唇，片冈摆着腰，硬的发痛的性器贴在岩田的小腹上摩擦着，终于感觉差不多了才握住岩田的腰将自己顶入，进入的那一刻两人一起发出了满足的喟叹。皮革在阳光的炙烤下散发出算不上好闻的味道，偏旧的车载空调有气无力地打着，并不能降低两人因肢体交缠而逐渐升温的热度，金属的皮带扣撞击发出恼人的声音，时刻提醒着他们身处狭小的车厢里。被粗糙的面料摩擦着留下红肿的痕迹，快感混着痛一起涌了上来，岩田仰着头喘息着，逆着光下的表情不甚清晰，汗水顺着粘连的金发滴落了到片冈支撑着的手臂上，他舔掉滑倒唇边的汗水，又俯下身来与片冈接吻。片冈掰开他的臀瓣让自己埋得更深，在这近乎怀抱着的姿势中，岩田射了出来，高潮后的他失神地把头埋在了片冈的颈间寻求短暂的歇息，还没回过神来就被片冈抱着换了个姿势，跪趴到了椅背上，继续着这次交欢。

片冈把人在那个小镇放下后，从后视镜里看着那像大型犬似的青年充满活力的挥手后走向自己的朋友，默默地叹气，连名片都没有留，这大概也是最后一次见面吧，不过是次愉快的一夜情罢了，甚至连夜都称不上。

等他再回到东京和经纪人联系时却被告知来了新人，以后可能会一起负责他的工作，希望他来会社一趟。片冈推开会议室的玻璃门却意料之外地看到了那熟悉的人，正托着下巴认真的看着眼前的资料，听见开门的声音抬起了头。“这就是那位新人，这是Naoto”也许是有急事，经纪人介绍过后打着电话匆匆离开了，只留下一时间没反应过来的片冈，“或许我应该说…Nao桑，好久不见？”岩田合上资料走了过来，向他伸出了手。


End file.
